Family Matters
by Angel of hate
Summary: It's time for the Canadian Tournament.Rei,Oliver and Enrique's brothers and sisters are in it too and they try to help their siblings love life aswell to as help them fight the returning threat of The Demolition Boys.NO MARY SUES.Yaoi RK EO MOOC


Family Matters  
  
Hello everybody! First off I would like to say I only have 3 of my own characters in this and Tommy(my own) is the only one to be paired with a beyblade person. The main couples is Kai x Rei and Oliver x Enrique. My characters help them to get together. They are not Mary Sues especially Tommy and Jeana who are the siblings of Oliver and Enrique. They are just in this story to help their siblings find their true loves! Thank you for reading my ramble!  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own anything in this story apart from my characters Tommy,Jeana and Purity and if you want to use them ask me first.Oh and their beyblade and bitbeasts are MINE ALL MINE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"NO NO NO!"  
  
"Ow come on it will be fun!"  
  
"NO NO NO AND I REPEAT NO!"  
  
"Just for a little while."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Not just-"  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL!"  
  
"What are you two arguing about? It is very uncouth."Robert said as he watched Johnny cross his arms and close his eyes.When Johnny was in this position you knew he was at boiling point.He sat down next to Johnny to be able to stop him murdering his team mate.  
  
"Johnny won't let me style his hair!"Oliver wailed as he sat crossed legged on the floor.Anyone else would have given Oliver a strange look but Robert knew him and was,well,used to his behaviour.  
  
"I am not a bloody doll and I like my hair as it is."Johnny huffed as he gave Oliver an evil glare which made Oliver whimper more.Robert sighed.  
  
"How can you like your hair?It is un styled and it would make you look very slim if it was in a low ponytail."Oliver argued waving his hairbrush at Johnny.Robert crossed his arms and lent back on the sofa(can you tell I'm from England?) waiting for the fireworks to begin.Johnny opened his eyes and you could see the steam coming out of his head and a vain show on his forehead.  
  
"Did...you...just..call..me...FAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"No no of course not!"Oliver gabbled.  
  
"YOU HAVE JUST INSULTED MY WEIGHT!"  
  
"I didn't mean it."Oliver pleaded.  
  
"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"  
  
"Hey everyone!"Enrique said cheerfully as he stepped into the living room.He stopped in mid wave.Johnny was half sitting,standing and his hand was near Oliver's throat with big eyes and a red face.Oliver was looked like he was about to take off and run and hide.Robert was just sitting down with his arms crossed.They all slowly turned to face him.  
  
"Good evening Enrique."Robert said as he stood up.  
  
"Evening Robert,Johnny and Oliver."Enrique said as Robert walked slowly towards him.Johnny nodded to Enrique and Oliver waved and said 'Bonjour'.Robert looked like he was going to walk past when he stopped and placed his hand on Enriques shoulder.  
  
"Lets leave these love birds alone."Robert said and then he carried on walking.Even though Enrique knew Robert was joking he still felt a stab of jealousy.He looked back at Johnny and his best friend resume with their arguing. 'Oliver Oliver Oliver'.All he thought about was Oliver.His best friend.Nothing more.But he wanted more.So much more.But he knew that would never happen.Even if Oliver did feel the same way,he wouldn't act upon it as he knows Enrique's reputation of being a player.Also Enrique was pretty sure Oliver was straight and would know if he wasn't.Sighing he followed Robert to the breakfast room where a chess board was set up.As he entered he put his cocky grin back on.Robert was in one chair and signalled for Enrique to sit in the other chair.  
  
"Ready to play?"Robert asked.  
  
"I never turn down a challenge.You're a glutton for punishment."Enrique laughed and rubbed his hands together.As he sat Robert smirked at him.  
  
"Well you are famous for your player status." Enrique winced.Low blow.  
  
"Don't hate the player hate the game."Enrique gave Robert his cockiest grin and watched Robert make his first move.No way was he going to lose.  
  
~~~After half an hour  
  
"Well Enrique you have lost."Robert said smugly as he knocked Enrique's king down.Enrique sighed.He had never been good at chess.Robert started moving the pieces back to their rightful places.  
  
"Right.I am going to see if Oliver is going to cook dinner as I am starved."Standing up,he shook hands with Robert and went to the living room where he could hear noises.He decided to listen but then was deeply disturbed by what he heard and made him wish he hadn't.  
  
~~~Inside  
  
"Stop stop!"  
  
"Harder?Right harder it is!"  
  
Oliver then gasped."No Johnny not there!I beg you."  
  
"I have been waiting to do this too you for ages!" More screams and gasps and giggling from Oliver. Then you heard a slap. Against what he didn't know.  
  
"Oh Oliver that was bad."  
  
"You can't punish me any more."More giggling and short breaths.  
  
"What to bet?"  
  
"JOHNNY!!!!"  
  
"How about here?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!YOUR SO EVIL!"Then you could hear Oliver whimpering.  
  
"Aren't I just?"  
  
"Right take this!"There was silence then a scream from Johnny.  
  
"OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!!YOU JUST BIT ME!" Cue more giggling and spluttering from Oliver.Whimpering now from Johnny.  
  
"Johnny?Don't touch that!"  
  
"It is time to finish this." Then all you could here was screaming,giggling,spluttering and whimpering.  
  
Enrique decided to intervene at this point because he was really getting scared.But he didn't expect to see what he was about too.Oliver and Johnny were sitting on the sofa watching television.All Johnny had done was chase Oliver round the room,tickled him senseless then both collapsed for some quality TV time.Sensing someone else in the room Oliver turned round.He smiled and waved at Enrique.  
  
"Come on and join us!"Oliver laughed.Johnny looked over the sofa and looked at Enrique.  
  
"You look like you have just seen a ghost."Johnny commented.  
  
"Wha-wha-what were you two doing?" Enrique stuttered out.Johhny and Oliver told him.Here's what actually happened~  
  
"Stop stop!"Oliver pleaded as Johnny started tickling him.Johnny put his hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear.  
  
"Harder?Right harder it is!"Johnny laughed as he tickled Oliver with more force.He then realized Oliver was ticklish on his feet.Smirking he picked up Olivers foot.  
  
Oliver then gasped."No Johnny not there!I beg you."Oliver hated being tickled there!And Johnny knew it.  
  
"I have been waiting to do this too you for ages!"Johnny laughed evilly and tickled as hard as he could on Oliver's foot. More screams and gasps and giggling from Oliver. Oliver couldn't take it any more so he slapped Johnny's cheek.His cheek went bright red.He poked then winced then looked at Oliver.  
  
"Oh Oliver that was bad."Johnny said as he rubbed his face.  
  
"You can't punish me any more."Oliver shouted trying to make out he was bravbe.That didn't last long.Johnny then tickled Oliver's side.More giggling and short breaths.  
  
"What to bet?"Johnny smirked as he then tickled Oliver all over.Pity for Oliver he was very ticklish.  
  
"JOHNNY!!!!"Oliver screamed as he tried to stop Johnny tickling him.  
  
"How about here?"Johnny asked as he started tickling Oliver's tummy.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!YOUR SO EVIL!"Oliver yelled as the tickling got worse.Then you could hear Oliver whimpering.Johnny just smiled evilly at Oliver and bent low to his face.  
  
"Aren't I just?"Johnny whispered then tickled Oliver's armpits.Oliver then had a sudden flash of inspiration.  
  
"Right take this!"After saying that Oliver sunk his teeth into Johnny.There was silence then a scream.  
  
"OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!!YOU JUST BIT ME!" Cue more giggling and spluttering from Oliver.Whimpering now from Johnny.He held his injured hand.The n he saw a feather on the floor from one of Robert's knights.He slowly smiled and picked up the feather.Oliver was getting worried.  
  
"Johnny?Don't touch that!"Oliver begged.  
  
"It is time to finish this." Then all you could here was screaming,giggling,spluttering and whimpering as Johnny attacked Oliver with the feather.Soon they were both worn so they decided to watch television.  
  
Enrique laughed and sat down with Oliver and Johnny to watch the Simpsons.Then they heard a phone ring.Luckly Robert heard it as he headed towards the others and picked it up.(I don't know the name of the castle or Roberts last name so I will make it up)  
  
"Winser Castle.Robert Winser speaking."  
  
"....."  
  
"Yes I am the leader from the Majestics."  
  
"....."  
  
"Yes we would still be interested to compete as a team."  
  
"....."  
  
"We would be honoured to compete in Canada."  
  
"...."  
  
"We are indeed good friends with the Bladebreakers."  
  
"....."  
  
"We can arrive in Canada tomorrow with our jets."  
  
"....."  
  
"We will see you in the airport then.What is your name?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ok.See you soon Mr Boswell.Bye."Robert put the phone down and smirked.At last!Another chance to go against the Bladebreakers.They were all good friends but a beyblade match is a fight to the end.  
  
"Who was the phone Robert?"Enrique asked as Robert entered the living room.  
  
"You aren't half nosey."Oliver chuckled as he turned to face Robert.Enrique also turned round.  
  
"If you must know I have just received a phone call from Canada."Robert answered and sat down in his big soft leather chair.Johnny turned round as well.  
  
"Canada?What does Canada want with you?" Johnny asked.Robert smiled.  
  
"Well,The Majestics have just been invited to enter the Canadian Beyblade Tournament."Robert answered smoothly and watched their reactions.Only Johnny really reacted.  
  
"Canadian Beyblade Tournament?Why would we be so happy to enter.We would win so easily.Where is the challenge?"Johnny asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"The Bladebreakers have also been invited to participate.It would be a perfect opportunity for a rematch."Robert said.He sounded very annoyed that Johnny had questioned him.Johnny's face broke into a broad grin.  
  
"Yes we could so beat them this time!"Johnny punched the air and soon stopped as he realized that was a Tyson thing to do.  
  
"But only if we work as a team."Enrique pointed out.Oliver had said anything as he was deep in thought.  
  
"Where in Canada is the tournament held?"Oliver asked as he looked at Robert.  
  
"Ontario.We will have to find a place to stay.We are leaving tomorrow as it starts in a week."Robert said remembering what Mr Boswell had said.  
  
"A week?There is no way we will be able to find a place to stay.You know for a fact all the hotels near it are jam packed as the teams and sponsors and the spectators would have booked it by now."Enrique said as his forehead furrowed in a frown.  
  
"We could stay at my sisters!"Oliver said smiling.Enrique clicked his fingers.  
  
"Hey she's in a team with my brother and another girl.I remember!My brother moved out there because he loved it so much and our second home is out there is Ontario.Doesn't he share it with your sis?"Enrique asked as he looked at Robert and Johnny who were smiling.Oliver nodded.  
  
"Yeah.They will be entering the tournament too if I know my sister."Oliver laughed.  
  
"Also there are plenty of rooms there.Remember Oliver?We stayed there last summer."Enrique said nudging Oliver.  
  
"Yup there will be plenty of room for all of us and rooms to spare!"Oliver said counting on his fingers how many rooms he could remember.  
  
"So all we have to do is pack and ring them up to see if they will take us."Johhny interrupted.  
  
"Sounds fine to me.If Oliver or Enrique can do that we better start packing.Robert said looking at Oliver and Enrique.Nodding they left the room to find the phone.Johhny lent back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"So we are off to Canada tonight."Johnny muttered as he closed his eyes.He heard the Robert getting up from the chair.He opened one eyelid.  
  
"Indeed.We will take off tonight to be their in the morning."Robert said and then he left the room.Sighing Johnny picked himself up and went to get his things ready.  
  
"You know the number?"Enrique asked as Oliver started to poke numbers into the phone.  
  
"Of course.She is my sister."Oliver answered as he finished dialling the number and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Ring Ring...Ring Ring....Ring Ri-Hello?"A female voice answered.  
  
"Hello who is speaking?"  
  
"I am Purity Kon.Who are you and how may I help you?"  
  
"Good evening Purity.I am Oliver.May I speak to Jeana please?"  
  
"Yes yes sure I will just get her for you.JEANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thank you Purity."Oliver said as he held the phone away from his damaged ear.  
  
"Hiya Jeana here."  
  
"Jeana!It's Oliver!"  
  
"Oliver?Oh my God how are you?"  
  
"I am fine thank you but I need your help."  
  
"Sure anything lil bro.How can I be of assistance?"  
  
"We are going to enter the Canadian beyblade tournament."  
  
"Wow cool!We are too!"  
  
"Good good!But I was wondering if me and the rest of the team could stay there for a while."  
  
"Yeah sure!But you might have to pair up in the rooms."  
  
"Oh sure that's fine.But why there are plenty of rooms."  
  
"Because Purity's brother and team is staying over for it aswell."  
  
"Oh another team?"  
  
"Yeah you might have heard of them.The Bladebreakers."  
  
"Of course!Isn't she Rei's sister?"  
  
"Yup.When their parents divorced she and her dad moved here.She and Rei kept contact.You know them well?"  
  
"Very well.We are good friends."  
  
"Wow that's great!Ring us when you get to the airport and we will come and pick you up!"  
  
"Thanks Jeana.We will see you tomorrow.Good bye."  
  
"Bye bye.See you later."Oliver put down the phone.  
  
"Well?"Enrique asked.  
  
"The Majestics are going to Canada!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think?Like it?Hate it?Review and tell me please!In the next chapter you will meet Tommy,Jeana and Purity.THEY ARE NOT I REPAEAT THEY ARE NOT MARY SUES AND ONLY TOMMY WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH A BLADEBREAKER BUT THE MAIN COUPLES ARE GOING TO BE KAI X REI AND ENRIQUE X OLIVER. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 


End file.
